Cold And True
by girl.with.passion
Summary: 'Over the years Abhijeet has become good at this, at hiding his intentions, emotions because he knows how body can betray your words. He has trained himself strictly so his body wouldn't betray his words.' - Dark and mysterious story, featuring Abhijeet. Last Part Updated!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, back with another one-shot. Ok this is absolutely random and completely AU. I don't know how and why this happened. It's just a result of my dark mood tonight. Well.. don't expect too much and enjoy reading! Also, the woman in this story is played by **Narayani Shastri**. (The mysterious gift).

* * *

**Cold And True**

As soon Abhijeet enters in his house he can tell something is not right, instantly he takes out his gun and flicks the lights on.

"Hi." Officer spins around to find a woman sitting on his sofa looking rather attractive tonight. Shaking his head Abhijeet lowers the gun and makes his way towards her. She smiles openly and waits for him to join her on sofa.

"Sunandha?" He stands by the sofa for a minute before settling down on the opposite sofa.

"Surprise!" She waits for him to react but he doesn't, he is rather relaxed.

"What happened, darling? Not happy to see me?" He winces at being called 'darling' but he is good at hiding it now.

"You know, I am always happy to see you." Sunanda laughs out loud at this and let her gaze settle on him. He knows her eyes are picking up everything right now, just like an X-ray machine. He settles back and let her gaze do its work. Over the years Abhijeet has become good at this, at hiding his intentions, emotions because he knows how body can betray your words. He has trained himself strictly so his body wouldn't betray his words. Finally she moves her gaze from him for a second to look at her own watch, disappointment clearly showing on her face.

"Hmm."

"Don't believe me?" Senior inspector is mocking her and she is letting him for the moment. Smile appears on her lips but her eyes go cold when she looks up.

"Of course." The way this word falls out of her mouth, so carefully and so cold it makes him shiver causing him to shift a bit on sofa.

"Of course, I did believe you. Just like you believe me." Sunanda always choose her words very carefully but right she is being deliberate with words. 'Well two can play this game.' Abhijeet thinks as he shifts slight on sofa and comes forward.

"I can assure you sweetheart, I am not cheating on you." He smiles openly at her. Sunanda moves forwards and kneels in front of Abhijeet, placing her hands on the arms of his chair. Without warning she closes the gap between them by placing her lips on his. This kiss isn't gentle, affectionate or lovely like before in fact it is more cold, dark and almost like kissing a death. He doesn't move back or flinch in fact he responds to her kiss. Once satisfied she breaks apart allowing a gap between them but still doesn't move away.

"Satisfied?" He asks while his hot breathe comes in contact with her cheeks. She doesn't respond to him but goes back to her seat opposite him.

"Very." His eyebrow raises.

"Satisfied."

"Ah."

"You are a good man, Abhijeet. Everyone knows that. So loyal." She puts extra pressure on word 'loyal' to get her message clear. "But we both know this is not true." She adds without giving him chance to speak. Finally, she manages to get reaction out of him, he does get surprised at her last sentence but he composes himself very quickly.

"I am loyal." It comes out as a complain to which Sunanda rolls her eyes.

"Not to me, you are not." She points out with 'duh' written on her face but he just shakes his head. Damn him, for being such a great actor, she almost fell for it.

"How long have you known?" She inquires ignoring him contradiction.

"Always." The word falls lazily out of his mouth, so carelessly that it makes the woman uncomfortable, shocked even. He enjoys the momentarily reaction of hers. "I knew you will figure it out, but took you long enough." He points out to her his observation taking her by surprise yet again. "And I here, I thought you were a very smart woman." He accuses her and anger flares up in her eyes.

"Don't you dare." Warning is loud and clear but Abhijeet chooses to ignore it. Cat is out of the bag, what's the point plus he thrives for danger and risk or else why would he be sitting in his house so casually and relaxed with an international assassin.

"I knew you were smart, given your history. You are beauty with brains..." She wants to bite off that smirk from his face at this cliche line but somehow she keep controls of her anger.

"But you are not very smart."

"And you are a very dirty player." She spats out the words, unable to control her anger for a moment.

"Careful, love. Emotions... they always get the best of you, don't they?"

"What emotions?" He laughs.

"As I said, you are good but not brilliant."

"So, you caught me. An assassin, on mission. What now?"

"Tired of game already? I was just beginning to have fun." He pouts at her. He can see the affect on her; Sunanda is growing tired of game quickly because she is letting her emotions power her. Though it is plus point for him.

"What. Now?" She leans forward and asks again, slowly.

"You tell me. You planned all of this." Suddenly all of teasing, gentleness is gone as he switches to Senior Inspector. "An international assassin, a bloody good one suddenly places herself so easily into life of Senior Inspector Abhijeet. From strangers to friends to lovers. Were you going to drag all of this till marriage?" She doesn't respond so he continues raising his voice.

"If you wanted to kill me, why not do it on first day?"

"Because killing is easy, Abhijeet. Don't you get it? Killing is way easy and for a brilliant man like you... it would have been so unfair to just put a bullet through you head." Her voice grows cold and eyes go dark as she speaks, any softness she had, all vanished.

"Aren't you going to ask?"

"Ask what?"

"Come on, Abhijeet. Ask me. Why? Why you?" It's a trap and he knows it.

"Don't be boring, Sunanda. Or wait... this isn't your real name. Why Sunanda? It's so ordinary."

"Someone once said, the best place to hide is in plain sight. Fit yourself amongst ordinary people, no one will be able to tell you apart. Anyways, it's not important. Come on, ask me... why?"

"Na.. I don't want to bore us." Anger, it's there in her eyes, at tip of her tongue. Abhijeet is doing good job so at pushing her buttons.

"You know, don't you? You know, for what purpose I came here." He doesn't answer her but keeps his eyes fixed on her. A realization hits her.

"Files. You've got them. You've got those files."

"Well done, give girl a prize. She figured all out." He claps for her.

"Oh shut up. And hand me those files."

"Now, why would I be that stupid?"

"Well, you are stupid enough not to inform anyone about me if you knew about me from first day." Abhijeet moves forward and looks at her attentively.

"And what makes you think, I haven't informed anyone?" A shock wave goes through her body once words resgister in her mind.

"You are bluffing."

"Am I? Only one way to find out." His voice is as cold as hers and there is fire in his eyes.

"That would be?"

"Your death."

"You wouldn't kill me."

"Nope, I wouldn't but you will."

"Don't be absurd, I wouldn't kill myself."

"You. Will." His voice is deadly and she is nearly afraid for the first time.

"I wouldn't give you files and before you leave this house, you will kill me. And that's the first step towards you killing yourself. Because, right now... every evidence I gathered against you, has been sent to 3 people across the world with a note saying if something happens to me then who is the first and only person they need to find and kill. And trust me when I say this... these 3 people have a lot of power and they wouldn't waste a second minute. You wouldn't be able to explain it to them."

Fear, it's been decades since she ever felt that. She had forgotten what it feels like but right now the man sitting in front of her who is known for his caring, loving and gentle nature has managed to make her feel afraid, truly afraid.

"I will walk out alive."

"Not from here, not tonight, babe."

"I wouldn't have to kill you."

"Still."

"What are you going to do?" She tries to hide that she's afraid of what's to come.

"You know as Sunanda, I really did like you." Surprise takes over fear for few moments as she tries to understand this man.

"But you are not Sunanda, well not only Sunanda."

"What's your point?"

"We could have had a good life." She looks away, 'yes, we could have.' For once she allows herself to have a human moment, allows herself to truly feel what Sunanda felt during her time with Abhijeet.

"What now?" She asks.

"You could run." He simply replies.

"You have your team on me. You knew that I was suspecting you." She states and he nods.

"I rather wait here. I am not in mood of running tonight." His eyes widen in shock and she allows herself to feel smug about her small victory, her last victory it may be. She leans forward towards him and smiles openly, one last time she smiles as Sunanda.

"You know, I really did like you too." With this she leans back on sofa, letting head fall on sofa and closes her eyes.

* * *

Please don't ask me why I wrote this and how. It's so damn random, I have no comments for it.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the reminder part of one-shot. Again, it's quie random though it seems fitting end.

* * *

**Cold &amp; True - Closure**

As Senior Inspector Abhijeet steps in prison he catches eye of almost every criminal there. And then all of peace is vanishing his ears fills with shouting from both sides as he walks further down in prison. The shouting, mugs banging at cell, filth, nothing stops that man from moving forward. Taking each step with authority he ignores all of it and continues to more forward until he comes face to face with cell at the very end. The prisoner is sitting rather quietly in one cover with her face hidden in her knees. Abhijeet stops there and the motion the inspector behind him to leave. Young man hesitates momentarily before obeying. He puts his both hands in his pockets he stands there, silently observing the cell and the prisoner, waiting for her to acknowledge his presence.

"Having fun?"

"Ah. Senior Inspector Abhijeet, always the pleasure." She lifts her head to look at the man on the other side of bars.

"Really?"

"I know the location is rather... rough but still." She stands up and walks up to cell bars, the bars which has trapped her in this awful place. "Awful nice of you to join me." She smile at him, the damn smile which made her look so innocent but right now knowing the true face behind it makes her look rather vicious.

"I came because..."

"I know why you are here." She gets all serious and he shifts his weight from foot to foot. "Though, I wonder, why now? I mean doesn't it seem rather cliched, you being here just few hours before I am going to meet with death."

"You dug your own grave the very moment when you put a bullet through someone's head." Senior Inspector spats his words, pointing at her. Prisoner is startled and upset at the statement, there is a glimpse of sadness in her eyes, she looks up at Abhijeet.

"I am so sorry, Abhijeet. I am really sorry. I made the grave mistake, please, Abhijeet, believe me I realized my mistakes." She starts crying and starts begging Abhijeet.

"I don't want to die, please Abhijeet, help me. I am so sorry, I was misguided." She falls on her knees and moves forward to touch his feet. Perplexed, Abhijeet kneels down to her level holding her hands removing from his feet.

"Sunanda, what are you..." She keeps crying, keeping her head down.

"Sunanda, please." He is slightly worried at this and first instinct is to make her stop crying. She suddenly stops crying and looks up to meet with his eyes. Her eyes filled with tears seconds ago are now grown cold and dark and she starts laughing loudly. Abhijeet is puzzled and taken back at sudden change in her.

"This is what you were expecting, right?" With swift she removes her hands from his grasp, somewhat scratching his hand and stands up, wiping away the tears she smiles a sinister smile. "I would fall on my knees, beg for your forgiveness, beg for help. Sorry to disappoint officer but this is not going to happen." Rage builds up inside him as he stands up angrily.

"YOU.."

"I am not afraid of dying, Abhijeet."

"I know you are not."

"Why are you here, Abhijeet?" Sunanda is growing impatient now.

"Just wanted to make sure."

"Make sure of what?"

"Your boss... he wouldn't be pulling any stunts, right? Trying to get you out or kill you... which would be rather stupid as you are going to die anyway." She shakes her head.

"We're back to that, are we?"

"What? I am just checking in."

"I told you, I don't have a boss."

"Come on, you really want me to believe that?" He teases her and and her heart almost warms up.

"And I thought you knew all about me." She gives him hard look before spitting the words out, slowly.

"I. Don't. Have. A. Boss."

"I don't believe you." He simply replies and she throws her hand in frustration.

"Not my problem."

He shakes his head and laughs.

"And here I thought you would make the right choice."

"I will say what I told you before, if it will make you stop asking. I don't have a boss. I work for higher bidder. I am a contractor. As I said... I don't have a boss." He comes so close to cell that his face is inches away from hers, gap allowed only by bars.

"I will find him, with you or without you." Sunanda rolls her eyes mischievously. She leans closer.

"Dream on." Gently she whispers in his ear as she had done so many times before when she would whisper sweet nothings in his ear; it all seems so distant just like any other lifetime. But right now her voice is cold and vicious enough to make him shiver. But Abhijeet doesn't let it affect him.

"Why?"

"Hm?"

"Why me?" She stops for a moment at just look at him and he allows her gaze to 'look' at him.

"I thought you weren't interested."

"I am, now."

"Why now?"

"Why not now?" She turns away and he simply waits. It isn't until few moments passes and she realizes he is waiting patiently for her answer. Then she realizes the purpose of his visit.

"Because it is so easy to fool an emotional man." That's what her response is when she finally turns around to face Abhijeet. She carefully looks at him waiting for his reaction but none comes. He stands there like a pillar; calm and composed and then he smiles.

"That's it?" She doesn't respond and he laughs. "You chose me because you thought it was so easy to fool a Senior Inspector by telling false story and shedding crocodile tears."

"It worked, didn't it?" She sneers but soon realizes her mistake which makes him smirk. "If you knew about me from day one, why didn't you just hand me over? Why went along?" She couldn't help herself from asking even though she hates herself for being curious enough to actually voice her question.

"I believe in saying 'keep friends close but enemies closer'." He finishes the sentence with wink just to irk her further. Suddenly a rage takes over, a fire is visible in his eyes.

"It maybe easy to fool an emotional man but not easy to fool an officer." His voice drop and grows cold but rage is visible in his eyes but his body is so compose and calm it makes Sunanda uncomfortable, slightly afraid yet again. This side of Abhijeet scares many who have seen it. People closer to Abhijeet knows that he might be threatening when he is reacting in anger or letting his emotions show. But Abhijeet is truly terrifying when he doesn't let his emotion show, doesn't let them take over his body and brain, just like right now. Before they can continue their little chat, young officer comes and let Abhijeet know that meeting time is almost over. Abhijeet simply nods and officer leaves the alone once again. Turning his attention back to her, Abhijeet studies her from head to toe.

"Well, it was nice chat, glad we had the 'talk', now, can I rest before they put me to rest forever?" She says sounding bored, gesturing him to leave. But Abhijeet doesn't move an inch.

"You know, I do get your point. I am an emotional man deep down somewhere." His confession takes her by surprise and earns her full attention. She moves closer to bars but not to close.

"I am an easy target."

"But earning your trust is the hardest thing one can do." He looks at her somewhat surprised but she dismisses it. "Took a lot of effort and yet." She sighs looking around. He doesn't speak and the silence stretches between them.

"I caught myself thinking so many times, caught myself wishing... that you were no one else but Sunanda." She is shocked by the statement. "I caught myself wishing that I didn't know the things I know about you. Then it would be so easy and then I would..."

"You would what?" He looks at her gazing deep in her eyes, making her uncomfortable yet she doesn't break the eye contact.

"I would have proposed you." He breathe gets stuck in her throat. But she gains composure quickly.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I know that deep down you wished at times that Sunanda was real too."

"But she's not real."

"It didn't stop you from wishing it."

"How can be you so sure?" She will not let him know, she will not take the bait. No matter what.

"Because..." She almost freezes when his hand almost touches her cheek, thumb slightly brushes her cheek.

"In those moments, I looked in your eyes and you allowed me to... see that girl." He drops his hand bringing it to his side. Sunanda is almost waking up but she shakes her away, locking her away in deep corner where she can't hear her.

"But of course, I am not that emotional, am I?" He is smirking and that makes her very angry. She will not allow this bloody man to manipulate her.

"No, you are a bloody good officer. A noble one." She spats at him.

"Touchy, are we?"

"I still don't get your purpose of visit." He knows that she knows but wouldn't admit. That's alright because he wouldn't say it either. Instead he asks one of the questions which really had been bothering him all along.

"Was it truly worth it?"

"Go home, Abhijeet sir. Celebrate your victory tonight."

"Oh trust me. I will." Finally he decides to make his move, he had only turned around when he hears her voice.

"It's not over, Abhijeet." He turns around.

"Taking me down doesn't mean it's all over."

"Not at all. But one less assassin." He replies patiently, she leans forward against the bars.

"You will kill one tonight and 3 will born tomorrow." And there it is again, that sinister smile. Abhijeet controls himself from responding and turns his heels around and begins to walk away.

"It's not over yet, Abhijeet." She calls after him.

"My death is not the end, Abhijeet. It's not over." She whispers to empty cell before laughing loudly like a maniac. Her laughter echoes through the prison and does fall in Abhijeet's ears who falls deaf to it and keeps on walking.

'It's not over yet.' Her words roam around his mind as he takes a last look at the prison before shaking his head to clear those noises and finally exiting the jail.

* * *

So... I hope it wasn't too boring.


End file.
